Tea for two and two for tea
by Gabrielle Lavande
Summary: ONE SHOT. Couple Trelawney/Rusard... ou comment tomber amoureux devant une tasse de thé...


**Tea for two and two for tea**

- Elle pourrait pas descendre plus souvent l'espèce de chouette allumée ! Ca serait tellement plus simple !

Devant l'échelle de corde descendant de la salle de classe du professeur Trelawney, Argus Rusard sentait déjà que sa jambe douloureuse allait tressaillir dans cette ascension des plus périlleuses.

- Bon sang de bonsoir, c'est pu de mon âge ce genre d'escalade, grogna t'il. J'lavais bien dit au Professeur Dumbledore que ce machin là c'est dangereux. J'aurai aimé l'y voir moi. Mais non, bien sûr. C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle. Si seulement je pouvais encore les torturer ces sales mioches j'aurai encore une once de crédibilité dans cette école. Voilà qu'on me fait faire des acrobaties.

La trappe au dessus de sa tête se souleva soudainement. Une tignasse terne enrubannée et des yeux immenses derrière des lunettes d'un autre âge firent leur apparition.

- Mr Rusard ! Je savais que c'était vous ! Mon troisième œil s'est mis à vibrer en passant par-dessus la trappe. J'ai senti que l'on me rendait visite.  
- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt senti un courant d'air entre vos deux oreilles des fois, murmura t'il.  
- Plaît-il ?  
- Vous n'auriez pas plutôt senti la migration des corneilles par ce froid ?  
- Que me racontez-vous ? Dit-elle. Les corneilles ça ne migre pas voyons ! Et nous sommes en juin. Ce sont des papiers administratifs à me faire signer que vous avez là ?  
- Oui professeur.  
- Eh bien rejoignez-moi ! Je vais nous faire un peu de thé.

La tignasse disparut, Argus Rusard se mit à soupirer de plus belle.

- Restes ici miss Teigne ! Dit-il en regardant sa chatte. Tu vois bien que je ne peux pas te porter jusqu'à là haut.

La chatte émit un miaulement rauque en continuant à se frotter aux jambes de son maître. Rusard grimpa avec précaution l'échelle de corde mais Miss Teigne, visiblement agacée de rester seule, ne voulut pas en rester là et commença à planter ses griffes sur la jambe de son maître.

- Bon sang mais tu me fais mal ! Je t'ai dit de rester en bas !

Miss teigne avait déjà planté ses griffes sur la veste de Rusard qui ne se risquait pas à faire le moindre mouvement de peur de tomber. S'agrippant finalement à ses épaules, Miss Teigne attendit que son maître atteigne enfin la trappe pour sauter sur le plancher de la salle de divination. Rusard se hissa alors en manquant de se faire mal à cause d'un vieux clou mal planté.  
Le professeur Trelawney venait de dresser une table habillée d'une nappe de dentelle et d'un service à thé vert anis terni par le temps.

« Allez y installez vous ! »

Rusard s'approcha d'un pas hésitant tout en observant le professeur Trelawney s'affairer avec une légèreté et un sourire resplendissant comme si elle avait été touchée par un sortilège d'allégresse. Elle saisit alors une rose rouge choisie parmi un bouquet de fleurs posé dans un coin de la pièce et la mit dans un joli vase argenté avant de le poser sur la table et de s'asseoir elle-même en face d'Argus Rusard, affichant ce même immense sourire qui n'avait rien d'apaisant. Au contraire. Elle versa une tasse de thé à son invité avant de se servir elle-même. L'odeur se dégageant de la tasse chatouillait les narines du concierge. Une odeur agréable mais enivrante.

- Alors ! S'exclama-t-elle. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une si charmante visite ?

Un peu surpris par ce ton mielleux, Rusard tendit les documents au professeur Trelawney.

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a besoin de votre signature sur ces papiers.  
- Ah ! Soupira-t-elle visiblement déçue.

Elle regarda le document sans visiblement y trouver un intérêt profond. Profitant de sa lecture, Rusard trempa ses lèvres dans le thé délicatement parfumé qu'il accompagna d'un petit gâteau sec.

- Au diable les papiers ! Finit par s'exclamer le professeur Trelawney en jetant les feuilles par-dessus son épaule. Ce matérialisme est si ennuyeux, vous ne croyez pas ?

Rusard haussa les épaules. Cette façon si légère de considérer le sérieux de ces documents avait quelque chose de si surprenant. Quelle fougue !

- Vous savez, continua t'elle, votre visite me fait tellement plaisir, mon quotidien est tellement triste que de vous voir là, près de moi, ça me permet de m'évader et de me sentir nouvelle !

Elle remonta ses énormes lunettes sur sa tête laissant apparaître ses yeux d'une taille normale. Des yeux noisette, presque hypnotisant. Rusard la regarda poser sa tête sur sa main. Elle avait un si beau sourire.

- Votre thé est excellent Professeur, dit-il sans vraiment oser la regarder.  
- Je vous en prie ! Appelez-moi Sybille ! Répondit elle en posant sa main sur celle de Rusard ce qui le fit frémir. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Argus ?  
- Oh…euh…oui. Dit-il en croisant son regard.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement dans un long et délicieux moment. Elle rapprocha sa chaise vers lui tout en laissant sa main sur la sienne.

- J'ai une confession à vous faire, mon cher Argus. J'ai toujours eu une profonde attirance pour les hommes légèrement dégarnis comme vous. C'est tellement… Viril !  
- Oh mais vous savez, je ne vous l'ai jamais dit avant mais, vos yeux sont si profonds, si beaux.  
- Oh Argus ! Vous êtes un vil flatteur ! Mais un homme tel que vous qui aime les animaux, ne peut être que charmant et doux envers les femmes.  
- Oh Sybille ! Vous êtes si belle !

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement, très lentement, quand, tout a coup, Miss Teigne sauta sur la table en renversant le service à thé.

- Oh je suis désolé ! s'exclama Rusard.  
- Ce n'est rien ! répondit-elle. Elle est jalouse car je suis en train de lui voler son maître.

Ils croisèrent leur regard à nouveau pendant un moment.

- Pourrais je vous inviter à dîner Sibylle ? Ce soir ?  
- Avec plaisir. Dit-elle. Je sens que cette après midi va me sembler une éternité.  
- Je dois y aller à présent, j'aurai tellement aimé rester en votre compagnie.

Il se dirigea à reculons vers la trappe comme pour ne pas interrompre le contact visuel avec le professeur de Divination puis descendit lentement l'échelle de cordes en faisant un dernier au revoir.

Avec une certaine grâce, il descendit le reste de l'échelle qui le séparait de sa bien aimée. Il semblait si hypnotisé qu'il ne senti presque pas Miss Teigne qui sauta sur sa tête pour descendre de la salle de divination. Le concierge descendit l'escalier de la tour en chantonnant.

Ce soir ! Ma belle sera mienne !  
Cette si belle et merveilleuse sorcière !  
Oh oui ce soir elle sera mienne !  
Et mon cœur et le sien feront la paire !

Il continua à chanter le même refrain jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Fred et George Weasley en bas de la tour discutant des prochaines farces à commercialiser. Ces derniers restèrent bouche bée face à l'apparition surprenante du concierge.  
Il passa devant eux puis se retourna.

« Je supprime votre heure de retenue ce soir car Ce soir ! Ma belle sera mienne… »

Et il continua son chemin, avec le même air guilleret et presque en sautillant.

Fred frappa alors l'épaule de son frère.

« Tiens ! Tu vois qu'on n'a pas gâché ce filtre d'amour en le mettant dans la bouilloire de Trelawney ! »


End file.
